Breaking the Mold
by Courage of Awesome
Summary: Serenity Clare is a girl, diagnosed as a curse. Her brother is a little strange, and she has a sorcerer as a best friend. Could her life be any less normal? The answer: Yes! Things start rapidly changing when someone new comes to town. Now, it's a quest to save her life and figure out what is slowly eating at her from the inside out. AU. LinkXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have a few stories going, but I really wanted to try something. It's a little cliché considering the girl in the story is really weak. It's another Link X OC story, but it works. You guys seem to like my stories so I'm going to stick to it. Now let's get started with a new story!**

**I do not own Zelda.**

* * *

The throbbing headache pounded loudly against my head. I rubbed at my temples, trying to soothe the pounding. The headache was only getting worse as I listened to my teacher drone on about the current lecture. It was about Princess Whozits or something from about a thousand years ago and her quest to save Hyrule. I heard something about a ninja in there somewhere.

"Serenity?" my teacher called out. "Would you read the next paragraph, please?"

"Yes, Mr…" I drawled. _What was the name? Horrin! _"Horrin," I finished.

The teacher smiled. "Glad you took the time to remember my name. Now, please, read."

I adjusted the cannula at my nose before standing up. I lifted the text book with shaking hands and began reading. "And so, the battle complete, the Princess of Light used her power to rewind the seven years that the Hero had spent sleeping, and restored the Hero to his original era. The Hero, back in the form of his youth, made his way to the castle and found the Princess watching the King of Evil, just as she had when they first met. They spent a year together, playing and watching each other grow. The Princess and her people had no recollection of what had transpired in the future of a reality. Soon, the Hero set off on another adventure that is lost to the ages except to a few people. Many a Hero were recorded in the History of Hyrule… always appearing to… slay the evil that… threatened it…" I read, becoming tired at the end.

My teacher held up his hand. "That's enough, Serenity. Are you alright?" he asked as I rubbed my temples again.

I shook my head. "May I go to the nurse?"

Mr. Horrin nodded. He pointed to a classmate of mine. "Vaati, take Serenity to the nurse, would you?"

"Yes, sir," Vaati replied. He made his way over to me and slung one of my arms over his shoulder, making sure his silvery-purple hair wasn't going to be pulled. He grabbed the handle to my mobile oxygen tank and pulled it along as we made our way out the classroom. I struggled to walk, Vaati having to carry most of my weight.

"Geez, Serenity. I'm glad I started to go to the gym. Else I wouldn't be able to lift you," Vaati said in a joking manner.

I couldn't help but smile, sweat pretty much pouring down my face. We eventually made it to the infirmary and Vaati helped me sit on one of the beds. He set the oxygen tank next to the bed and made sure I was getting enough.

"You're all set," he said, patting my leg and sitting down next to me. His scarlet eyes bore into mine. "So," he began, "have the doctors diagnosed the disease?"

I took a deep breath, oxygen filling my rotting lungs. "No," I said, breathy. "They did discover that… it's more than one type of disease that's killing me. One is targeting my lungs," I motioned to the tank. "Another is affecting my limbs, mainly the muscles. Then the last one they found is going after about everything else except my heart and brain. They're not sure their actually diseases at all. They've been leaning towards a curse."

Vaati shook his head. "Curse. It's no wonder why they've given up."

I nodded. My last trip to the hospital wasn't very pleasant. After having been scanned, my insides were shown on a monitor. While I was still in the machine, virtually naked, the doctors became terrified of the blackness that swamped my organs. A plague, they called it. A curse, they decided. I was incurable. Not even the healing arte of magic could save me.

Vaati and I both sighed. He decided to take my mind off things by uttering those words. "Remember how we first met?"

I laughed. "How could I forget? Mother and father had dropped Ty and myself off for the first day of school back in kindergarten. I was seven… no… six and Ty was eight, the youngest in the second grade. It was recess and Ty and me were playing on the swings when we saw you get shoved off the monkey bars by Mido. Ty got so mad. He went right up to Mido and drug him off the monkey bars, and I kicked him. That was the first time I ever saw my sweet brother get violent."

Vaati smiled. "Yup, and that was the day I decided to man up too. That way I could win your heart, ha-ha! Just kidding. That was too cheesy, even for me."

We laughed until my stomach hurt. "So how's the magic coming along?" I asked after we settled down.

With a nod and a smile, Vaati brought out his hand, palm up. "It's going well. See for yourself." Energy swirled about his hand after he muttered a few words and a little ball of light formed. "It's part of the light category of magic. I specialize in wind magic."

"That's amazing! What's the spell called?" I asked.

"Illuminatus. It's just a ball of light that serves no purpose other than to light the way."

It was still impressive. I winced as a pain shot through my hip. "I'm okay," I said, reassuring Vaati. "Just a cramp." I looked at the clock. It was three o'clock, time to leave. I swung my feet over the side of the bed. "Well, it's time to go. I need to go pick Ty up before he freaks."

"I'll come with," Vaati said, helping me up. "I want to hang out for a while anyway."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

As we walked down the halls towards the senior classrooms, I could hear the mutterings of the people as we walked by. "There goes the freak," someone said.

"I heard she's a demon," another commented.

I learned to ignore all the snide and mean remarks. After hearing them for a year and a half, they tend to lose their affect. It didn't bother me anymore, especially since they weren't true. My brother and Vaati were my only friends.

We walked down the last hallway and came to Ty's class. He was waiting outside the door, swinging his little, blue lunchbox. The backpack on his back looked heavy with homework. "Ty!" I yelled down the hall.

He looked up his blue eyes lighting up in delight. "Serenity!" he exclaimed cheerfully, his voice smooth. He started to run down the hall towards us. When he reached me, he gave me a bone crushing hug. "I missed you!" he said. "Why can't you go to the same class as me?"

I stroked his shaggy, black hair with my hand as Ty hunched over, enveloping my body. He stood at six foot three, and I was around five foot seven. "Oh, Ty. You know you're older than me so you're going to be in a different class."

Ty let go of me and looked away sheepishly. "Yeah, I know… I still don't like it."

I smiled at the innocence of my brother. He was diagnosed to be "special" since he was six years old. He had a child-like innocence and was smart as heck. He was the smartest guy out of all the seniors. I was proud of my brother. Unfortunately, something else came along with his condition. It seemed our family was becoming famous for incurable diseases. One day, however, Ty got better and something drastic changed him.

I held my brother's face in my hands. "Have you been eating your snacks?" I asked. "Were you a good boy today?"

My brother nodded happily. "Yup, I was a good boy! I didn't feel the urge at all today. I just snacked in between classes and I was good!"

I smiled. "Good. Have they been hurting any?"

Ty shook his head, but then nodded instead. "A little. Mainly my gums. It's probably because I haven't drank fresh before."

"Okay, let me see," I told him, peeling back Ty's lips. I examined the pearly whites in my brother's mouth and watched as the canines and the incisors lengthened and sharpened, the canines more so than the incisors. You see that's the thing with certain vampires. The canines were slightly longer and sharper than the incisors, enabling them to tear into things (namely flesh), and the incisors secreted a paralyzing venom that immobilizes the prey, but only when the vamp wants. Only a few vampires had incisors as fangs.

Anyway, I examined his _fangs _and saw how they bled at the gums. Ty's tongue twitched inside his mouth, wanting to lap at the blood. This was happening because Ty had never fed on a human before. I tsked Ty and let go of his face. "You were lying to me, Ty. You did feel the urge today, didn't you. I can see it."

Ty looked down in shame. "Yes, but I lied to keep you from worrying."

I sighed. "I worry more when you try to hide it. For now, we need to figure out a way for you to drink from a live human. This will only get worse until you do. The problem is _who. _I would let you drink from me, but I don't know if you will catch my curse or not."

"No!" Ty yelled. "I will not take from you!"

I breathed in deeply and sat down on the floor. I was tired again. My brain raced with different solutions to Ty's problem. None of us knew exactly how Ty became a vampire, and Ty didn't remember. Vampires as well as other supernaturals were common enough. They didn't exactly try to hide, so it wouldn't be too hard to find someone to give blood to Ty. Unfortunately, most of those people were the equivalent to hookers, and I didn't want that for Ty. As for why I hid Ty's vampire self, I just didn't want him to be treated badly if he wasn't excepted by society.

"Well, I would be happy to volunteer some of mine," Vaati suddenly spoke up. "Maybe he'll gain the potential to preform magic since my family's DNA is that of sorcerers and sorceresses."

"You would do that?" I asked, astounded.

"Sure I would. You and Ty are my friends. But he can only bite my arm. His lips on my neck, bleh!" he shuddered at that last thought.

"Well, let's not do it here. Too much attention. Now will somebody help me up?" I asked, holding out my hands. The guys helped me up, and I started to dig in my bag. I motioned for Ty to come towards me. Pulling out a tube of sunscreen, SPF 150, I began to rub it on any exposed skin Ty was showing. I didn't know if he was one of the vampires that was affected by the sun and I didn't want to find out. Hyrule was usually clouded, though. "All right, pull up your hood, and let's go."

Ty nodded and did as we told. We all began our walk out of the school and towards home. We passed many buildings, one being the creepy, old farmhouse by the woods. There was a SOLD sign in front of it. _I wonder who bought it._

* * *

**And that was the first chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. More will be revealed in time. And a certain Hylian will be making his appearance in the next chapter.**

**Link: Yes!**

**(glares at Link)**

**Link: I mean- It's totally not me!**

**Please, rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back! You guys seemed to really enjoy the story. Isn't Ty adorable! My friends love him!**

**Anyway, let's get started. I do not own Zelda.**

* * *

I flopped onto the couch with an exasperated huff. After walking three blocks, I was exhausted. Vaati headed for the kitchen as Ty joined me on the couch, pulling his hoody off. Vaati came back with a cookie, some juice, and a banana. He handed me the yellow, potassium based miracle, and I bit into it happily.

Vaati set his cookie and juice on the coffee table, rolling up his sleeve. He took a deep breath and held out his arm towards Ty. "Okay, I'm ready. Do your thing, man."

Ty nodded and with shaking hands, he grabbed Vaati's arm and brought it towards his face. I watched in fascination as I saw my brother's teeth lengthen and sharpened before he plunged them into Vaati's arm. Vaati let out a cry of either extreme discomfort or just straight up pain. Ty's fangs let up slightly and he began feeding from Vaati, sucking the blood right out of him.

After a small bit of time, I put my hand on Ty's back. "Okay, that's enough," I said gently. "Stop." I honestly kind of expected Ty to go all feral or something and attack us after that, but he didn't. Which was good. All he did was gently remove his teeth from Vaati and try to heal the wound he caused with that weird vampire healing spit. Gross, but effective. "Good boy," I said quietly. "Good boy."

Having done what he set out to do, my brother pulled away from Vaati and smiled at me, his pearly whites tinted a slight red from blood. "I did it," he said victoriously.

"Yeah, you did," Vaati agreed, rubbing his scarred over wrist. "A little more than I would of liked, though, but whatever. I still find it kind of messed up that you'll willingly drink from me, but not your own sister. I thought I was your friend, dude."

Ty was confused. "So you're not?" he asked.

Vaati shook his head and held up his hands, laughing slightly. "I was joking, Ty. You're my best bro for my life and your… undead… life?" he said, more as a question than anything else. "Anyway, that aside, did you guys hear about the new guy moving into the old farmhouse?"

I nodded, kind of enthusiastically. "I didn't exactly hear about it, but I did see the SOLD on the FOR SALE sign."

Ty looked at me. "New guy? Why is he new?"

"New, meaning he just moved into town," I explained.

"Oh," Ty replied. "What's his name?"

I shook my head. "Don't know yet. I haven't met him. I don't think any of us in town have."

Vaati held up a hand. "Now, I may have not met the guy, but I did hear a little about him. Apparently, the guy's adoptive parents came here on a business trip and fell in love with the town. Meaning, they decided to move here without telling him."

I raised a skeptic eyebrow up at Vaati. "And how do you know so much, Mr. Smarty-pants McGee?" I questioned him.

"Simple yo," he replied, slang. He lifted his hands up beside his head, level with his eyes and wiggled his fingers. "I have Wizard Eyes!"

Ty and I both rolled our eyes. And with amazing togetherness, we said, "Puh-leez!" It took us about two months to be able to do that perfectly in sync.

"Whatever," Vaati shrugged, munching on his cookie. "You guys want to go greet the new guy tomorrow before school?"

I shook my head determinedly. "No way Have you seen how long that driveway is? I'd never make it there and then to school. I'd die."

Ty's eyes suddenly watered up. "What? You're dying? I don't want you to die!" he yelled flinging himself into my arms, crying.

"Crap! Wrong choice of words! Um, I'm not dying. Shh, it's okay," I said, stroking Ty's hair. "I'm all good."

Ty looked up at me with big, watery, blue eyes. "Really? Truly?" he asked, his bottom lip quivering.

"Really and truly," I lied, not telling him that my curse was actually slowly killing me. I didn't have the heart to tell him the sad truth.

"Yay!" And just like that Ty was all better.

* * *

The freaking woodpecker, like every morning, decided to wake me up. Here I was, dreaming of something totally random, when the sound of rapid pecking against the trunk of the tree woke me up. I bolted up and took off the mask that was hooked up to an oxygen machine. I put in my cannula and headed downstairs, swearing up and down about a certain birdy.

My dad, Acheron, was at the stove in the kitchen cooking something. And before you ask how his name is pronounced, it's Ack-er-on. Yeah, weird name.

"Hey, Serenity," he greeted. "Morning."

"Morning, Dad. What's for breakfast? It better not be what you tried to serve last week," I told him.

"What? You're brother needs his meat."

"Yeah, but you can at least cook mine," I said. "So really, what is it?"

"Just sausage and toast."

I sat down at the table and waited for Ty to come down. About five minutes later, he drug himself down the stairs, his hair tussled. "Morning," he yawned.

"Morning, buddy. School day today," dad told him.

"That's not funny!" he shouted back, wide awake now.

Dad laughed and set a plate of sausage and toast in front of me. He set a similar plate in front of Ty, the only difference was what the sausage was filled with. I internally cringed as Ty took a bite.

"Well, you guys better hurry up and eat. You got to get ready for school," dad warned us.

I finished my breakfast with a wave of my hand. "Yeah, yeah. I'm on it," I said, heading back up the stairs. Entering my room, I searched my closet for something to wear. I eventually settled on some jeans and a purple-long sleeved shirt. Glancing at the clock I saw the time 7:40 and swore. I was going to be late. I rapidly brushed my teeth, but when it came to my hair, I got frustrated. The raven strands would not come untangled. I huffed, reached into the cabinet, and grabbed a pair of scissors. I proceeded to cut my hair off until it was just above my shoulders. A brush easily went through it now.

I spared another glance to the clock. 7:49, crap! I booked it down the stairs, oxygen tank in hand, and slammed into Ty. "Come on, sis!" he shouted. "Let's go! We're going to be late! What did you do to your hair?" He shook his head. "You know, tell me later." Ty scooped me up into his arms, grabbed my tank, and rushed out the door.

It definitely surprised me. I guess Ty's recent transformation into vampire-hood made him stronger cause he wasn't that strong before. That probably had something more to do with him being sick all the time, though. Ty was pretty lanky but he had some serious muscle now.

We made it to school just in the nick of time, for the first bell rang. We had five minutes to get to class. I better hurry. Ty set me down, kissed my cheek, and was off again. I called out a thank you and headed to my own class, Computer Mechanics. In my haste, I never noticed the hard wall in front of me. I felt myself hit the floor hard and my tank went flying somewhere, landing with a loud crash. _When did they build a wall… That's not a wall, _I thought to myself as I went to look at what I ran into.

My gaze met with another. A gaze that held a beautiful blue. Bluer than any blue I had ever seen. Even the ocean wasn't this blue. My eyes wandered to the rest of the magnificence in front of me. The _wall _I had run into was tall, nearly six foot three, I imagined. He had golden hair, a mixture of browns and blondes, that barely touched his shoulders, long Hylian ears peeking out from them. It was a little on the unruly side, but it made him even more handsome. He had a chiseled jaw that held perfectly white teeth and a lean, yet muscular body. He was like a finely crafted piece of art. If this was a dream, I didn't want to wake up.

It took me a few moments to stop my ogling long enough to realize the Hylian Adonis was talking to me. "Hello?" he called out, probably for the tenth time. "Oh, Goddess. I hope I didn't hit her hard enough to give her a concussion." He had a melodious voice.

I shook my head. "I'm alright," I said, a little breathy. "Nothing broking."

The guy looked my way, his face showing relief. "Thank Goddess! I thought I knocked you out for a minute there. I've made women swoon before, but this is ridiculous."

Okay, so this Adonis was a little smart alecky, but who wasn't. "Don't crowd me in with the rest of them. I'm not like most women." I told him, even though I thought he was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "I don't swoon."

The guy smirked. "Don't sell me short. You just met me."

I smirked right back. "Exactly. I just met you." We continued to smirk, until something became clearly evident. I couldn't feel any oxygen flowing into my lungs. It felt like my lungs were about to collapse on themselves. I was suffocating. I never noticed that the cannula came off. I grabbed my throat, gasping and wheezing.

The guy's face became worried. "What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing my face. "What's the matter?"

I felt dizzy, and I started to fall to the floor. Before my head hit the cold tile, mystery guy caught me, cradling me. It would almost be romantic… if I wasn't dying. My eyes frantically searched the area. When they finally landed on the cannula, I pointed weakly. "Cann…ula. My… Cann…ula."

They guy, I really needed to find out his name, set me down gently, and ran over to retrieve the device. He returned and hooked the cannula over my ears and to my nose. Adjusting the oxygen valve, I felt the rush of air fill my lungs and relief settled in. I took a few deep breaths, more like gulps, before adjusting the valve to normal.

"Thanks," I told my new hero once I was breathing normally.

"Are you alright?!" he asked frantically.

I sat up. "Yeah, that's pretty normal."

"Normal?! What was that?!"

I sighed. "Basically, my lungs are rotten and their deteriorating, so they can't support me without help. It started about a year ago. I was fine one day, the next, I couldn't breathe."

The guy's face remained stiff. "That's it," he finally said. "I'm taking you to the nurse."

And for the second time today, I was scooped into someone's arms. Of course, I struggled. After all, I barely knew the guy. But he did save me, and it felt so right to be in his arms. I eventually stopped my struggles and let him carry me to the nurse's.

As we entered the office, the nurse casually looked up from her magazine to see who it was. Seeing me, she went back to reading and just pointed to the back. I was continuously carried all the way and set down on the bed located against the back wall.

"Why did the nurse look like she didn't even care?" my hero asked suddenly.

I got up from the bed. "It's because she didn't. She knows I'm a lost cause, and I don't blame her," I explained.

"What?!" he pretty much growled. Like literally growled. "What do you mean?!"

I looked to him. "Come with me and I'll show you," I ordered. I started for a small, closed off room. Entering, I flicked on the light and revealed a large machine. We walked in and I shut the door. "Before I do this. I want you to do two things. Don't tell anyone about this and tell me your name. I'm Serenity."

The guy nodded, raising his right hand. "I, Link, swear that I shall not tell a single soul what I have seen here today."

I laughed, making him smile. "Good," I said, a blush starting to inflame my cheeks. "N-Now, can you turn around for a few minutes?"

"Why?" Link asked.

"I have to undress before getting into the machine."

Link started blushing now. "Ah, uh, sure," he finally said, turning around.

I made sure he was completely turned around before I started to strip. Down to my undergarments, I laid down in the machine and breathed in deeply. "Okay, you can look now. All I need you to do now, is hit start and watch the monitor."

I watched Link's reaction as the machine started up and swiped over my body a few times. His face showed confusion. "What exactly am I looking at?"

"Hang on. Turn around again," I told him. As he did so, I redressed and walked over to him. I touched his shoulder and directed his attention to the screen. The machine was showing all my organs in different colors. "Okay, this red thing here is my heart and the little red strands are a few blood veins that can be picked up by the machine. The yellow splotches are my lungs. The orange thing is my liver and the blue and purple are small and large intestines. That covers most of my major organs. Oh, the green way up there is my brain."

Link nodded. "Okay, I get all that. What's all this black stuff? I doubt that's any arteries."

I frowned. "That's the diseases."

"Diseases?" Link questioned. "You're telling me that all that black stuff covering your organs are multiple diseases?!" I nodded sadly. "But there's so much!"

It was true. Most of my organs were covered in black. I probably had a year at most until they were completely covered. I sighed deeply, holding my side. "I-It's gotten worse and worse every month." I lifted my shirt a little. I pointed to a black spot just above my hip. "See this? This showed up a few days ago. It's proof the diseases are finally rising to the surface," I explained, dropping my shirt. "I wish it were just a freckle," I grumbled.

I questioned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "You looked like you needed a hug. Heck, I needed a hug after that."

"Link," I said, a lump forming in my throat. "We don't even know each other. I just met you."

Link turned me around. "Then let's fix that." He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Link Ordona. I'm nineteen years old. I started school a year later than everyone due to fighting and I'm a senior. My favorite food is anything with meat in it. My favorite color is forest green, and my hobbies are swordplay, archery, horseback riding, and music. And I love animals and video games." Link took a breath finally. "There, I've told you my life story. What's yours?"

I lifted up an eyebrow at Link. "I didn't ask for your story."

He smirked at me. "I know, but I wanted to tell you."

I let out a breathy chuckle. "All right. I'm Serenity Clare. I'm a sixteen going on seventeen sophomore. I also started a year late because of family issues. Those issues: my mother died about three years ago, so I took a year off to mourn. I have an older brother diagnosed with autism. He's an eighteen year old senior and the sweetest guy ever. We live with our dad, Acheron, a retired soldier. My best friend is a sorcerer. My favorite food is stew. My favorite color is silver. I also love animals and video games. I don't have time for hobbies."

Link smiled at me. "Well, you're an interesting person."

_So are you, _I wanted to say. Instead, I said, "Not really." I looked at Link again from the corner of my eye. I sighed, gathering my courage. "Can I have that hug now?" I asked, sheepishly.

Link smiled. "I knew you were a hugger," he said, gathering me up in his arms. "From this point on, that sorcerer isn't your only friend. You can count on me now."

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you want to be my friend? I'm cursed. And I don't want your pity."

Link tightened his arms around me. "It's not pity. It's sympathy, understanding. And so what if you're cursed. That just makes it even more amazing that your my new friend."

I smiled against Link's chest before breaking away. The bell rang. "Well, you've made me late for Computer Mechanics."

Link smirked and fist pumped. "Yes, mission accomplished!"

My smile got bigger and I shook my head. "Well, I guess I'll see you later," I said, exiting the nurse's office.

"Yeah," Link replied. "Hey, if you and your brother and this sorcerer friend want to hang out, come to this address after school." Link grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled his address on it. He handed it to me.

"Thanks. I think we'll do that," I answered.

Link nodded. "Good. Well, bye."

Without another word, we parted ways and went to our classes. I was excused for being late, but I wasn't excused from my thoughts. My mind kept going over what had happened with Link. I could't wait for later today.

* * *

**There we go the second chapter. Excuse me for any grammar or spelling errors. I think this is one of my more rougher chapters, but eh. What do you guys think.**

**Please, rate and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. But I'm back with another chapter. So prepare yourself.**

**Anyway, I don't have much else to say… yeah.**

**I do not own Zelda. Enjoy.**

* * *

We all stared up at the building in front of us. Then back at the paper Link gave me. Doing this a few more times, we realized something. Link really was the new guy living in the old farmhouse. I started to wonder if the rumors were really true and the place was haunted.

"Does your new friend really live here, Serenity?" Ty asked, shaking a little bit.

I nodded. "Yup. Looks like it. This is the address."

Ty latched onto me tightly and trembled. "I'm scared, Sis," my brother cried.

Vaati put a reassuring hand on Ty's back. "It's okay, buddy. If any spooks try to get you, I'll beat 'em up for ya," he said.

Ty looked at Vaati with big eyes. "Really? Yay! Thanks, Vaati!" he cheered up, throwing his arms around the sorcerer.

I shook my head, grabbed my mobile oxygen tank, and started up the long driveway. Before I was even half way there, I was panting and had the tank giving me a little extra air. However, I was determined to go on. _Just don't think of it, Serenity. Distract yourself. Think of a rainbow… no, a double rainbow! Yeah, no wait! A frickin triple rainbow! _I thought to myself.

Suddenly, two loud, animalistic howls snapped me rather quickly from my thoughts. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

Ty gasped. "Serenity!" he scolded me. "You shouldn't say bad words!"

"Okay, hell isn't really that bad of a word, but now's not the time for that," Vaati told my brother.

"Sorry, TY," I apologized, "but we have bigger things to worry about." I glanced around, searching the environment for anything.

"Hello?" a voice called out. I turned around and saw Link walking down the driveway. "Oh, Serenity. You and your friends are… early."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Yeah… sorry about that. It's just we had nothing else to do before coming here. Anyway, this is Vaati and my older brother Ty."

Link shook Vaati's hand. "From what I hear, you've been a good friend to Serenity."

Vaati shrugged. "Well, it hasn't been easy."

"Hey!" I interjected.

"Kidding."

Link chuckled and turned to Ty who was cowering behind me. "Uh, are you okay, Ty?" he asked.

Ty pouted. "I don't know you," he said, a little hostile.

Link nodded. "True. That's why we're here. I want to get to know all of you! I think we'll be good friends, Ty!"

Ty tried fighting a smile. "You think so?" Link nodded again. "Okay," Ty said. "We can try to be friends."

"That's all I ask for," Link smiled lightly. "Why don't you and Vaati go ahead to the house. I'd like to talk to your sister for a minute."

"Okay!" Ty shouted, suddenly happy. Maybe my brother was bipolar too. "Race you, Vaati!"

Ty took off and left Vaati in the dust. "Hey! No fair! I won't be able to beat you on the ground!" With that pointed out, Vaati chanted something and a huge gust of wind lifted him into the air.

"Well, he certainly has his own style of magic," Link muttered, patting down his disturbed hair.

I did the same. Vaati's wind magic had gotten a lot stronger. "Yup, he's completely devoted to magic too."

We started to walk towards the house at a casual pace. I looked down at my feet as I walked, ignoring the awkwardness in the air. "S-Sorry about Ty. He's… special."

"Special?"

"He has a type of autism that makes his mind think like a child's. But he's really smart, so don't think him as stupid," I corrected myself.

"That's right. You told me about him and I would never call him stupid!" Link objected, appalled. "Besides, if we ever hope to be really good friends, I have to keep on his good side."

I laughed. "That's good. If you ever hurt my brother, I'd have to personally kick your butt. Ha! Yeah, I could totally do that. Anyway, you seemed to know a little bit about magic."

Link nodded. "I should hope I would. After all, I have to be able to perform it."

"You can do magic?" I asked.

"Not much. I know a teleportation spell, a fire blast spell, and a barrier spell. I can do a little shadow manipulation too, but my older brother is way better at it. We have a few enchanted artifacts at the house too," Link explained.

"You have an older brother?"

"Yeah, a sister and step brother too. My biological brother is… well… he's definitely different. He's a few minutes older than me. Because I started school late, I didn't get to graduate with him last year, so he's in collage all by himself. Unfortunately, he still lives with us. He came here with our adoptive parents and fixed up the house before I even knew we were moving. Oh, and before I forget… no we're not twins. We just look really similar."

"Okay?" I drawled.

Link sighed. "Sorry, it's just everyone asks if we are. Yeah, we look alike, but not enough to be twins. We look more like fraternal twins. Oh, watch out too. He can be a bit of a perv sometimes."

"Great."

"Nah, he'd never hit on you."

I stopped suddenly. "And what's that supposed to mean?!" I demanded.

Link threw his head back and laughed an absolutely gorgeous laugh. "Relax, I'm kidding." I pouted as Link ruffled my hair. "Come on. We'd better hurry before the guys think I did something to you."

We eventually made it to the old farmhouse and it looked way better than it used to. Vaati and Ty were sitting on a refurbished porch. "Bout time," Vaati said when he saw us, standing up.

"What took you guys so long?" my brother asked.

"I had to explain a few things," Link answered indirectly. "Now come on, my folks want to meet you guys." Link walked right into the house. "I'm home!"

"Link!" a high voice shouted. A little girl ran up to Link and attached herself to his leg. "I missed you!"

She looked to be around six. She had little blonde pigtails, dark eyes, and was wearing a blue dress with orangey-red flowers on it. She was carrying around what appeared to be a telescope.

Link laughed again and wobbled around with the girl on his leg. "I missed you too!" He picked her up off his leg and set her down on her own legs. "Aryll, these are my new friends from school: Vaati, Ty, and his sister Serenity. This is my sister Aryll."

"It's nice to meet you!" Aryll smiled. "I hope big brother wasn't giving you all trouble."

"Nope, no trouble here," I chuckled.

Link smiled. "Well, let me go introduce you guys to my mom and dad." He led us into the kitchen where a blonde woman was doing dishes. She had her short hair pinned back and was wearing a long dress. She was obviously very pregnant. She turned around and met us with baby blue eyes. "Hey, Mom," Link said. He quickly introduced us again.

The woman smiled. "It's nice to meet you kids. I'm Uli, Link's adoptive mother, but he's just as much of a son as my son is. His brother and sister too. My husband should be in the back yard, cooking. Colin's back there too."

That's where we headed next. True enough there was a tall, muscular man cooking at a grill and a young boy running around in a tree house. The man had dirty blonde hair and a dark mustache and a beard of a lighter color. When he saw us, he smiled, closing his green eyes. "Link, my boy. Who are your friends?"

I sighed. It was time for introductions again. Link finished introducing us and that made me smile.

Rusl smiled. "It's nice to meet you all." He pointed into the tree house. "That's my son, Colin, up there. You'll have to forgive him, he's kind of shy with new people.

The boy in the tree house had blonde hair styled in a bob. From what I could tell, he had blue eyes. He looked a lot like his parents.

"That's okay, sir," I said, to Rusl. "My brother's like that too." Speaking of which, Ty didn't look so well. He looked like he was on the verge of snapping. Then I heard his stomach growl. He was staring at the grill where seasons steaks were cooking. "Crap," I murmured.

"Are you okay, son?" Rusl asked my brother, putting a hand on his back. "You look hungry. Would you like one."

I gently pushed Rusl's hand off my brother. "I'm sorry, sir, but Ty is on a very special food plan. Right, Ty?"

"Y-Yeah," he said, shaky. Good he was still with us.

"Well, okay," Rusl said. "Oh, and please address me and my wife by our names. We prefer that."

"Sure," I nodded. "Come on, Ty. I have a pack in your bag." I led my brother away from the steaks and the people. I reached into his bag and pulled out a blood bag worth about a pint. I looked around before handing it to Ty. "Try to keep it clean."

He nodded before he hurriedly plunged his fangs into the bag. It was dry in seconds. Ty panted, regaining his control. "I'm better n-now. Thanks, sis."

I nodded and put the empty bag back in his backpack, leading him back to the others. "Okay, we're all good now."

"Okay, cool," Link said. He turned to Rusl. "Hey, Dad? Have you see Dark?"

Rusl looked away from the steaks to stare at Link pointedly. "I thought he was with you. Last time I checked, you guys went for a… run." Link shrugged. Sighing, Rusl said, "Why don't you and the others hang out in the living room. Dark should be back soon anyway."

Link nodded. "Sure, Dad."

That made me wonder. Who was this Dark and what was he like? Something told me he was quite the character.

* * *

Well, I was right. Dark was certainly a character. We had been watching anime, Rurouni Kenshin to be exact, in Link's living room when Dark walked in. He DID look an awful lot like Link. They were around the same height and had the same figure. They even had the same face! Of course, there were some noticeable differences. Dark had a lighter skin tone, ironically. His hair was pitch black and his eyes were crimson, more so than Vaati's. Why did Link's brother have to be an Adonis too?! Even his sister looked perfect.

"Sup, family?! I'm home!" he shouted.

"Obviously," Link grumbled. "Where did you go earlier?"

"I thought I smel- I mean saw someone earlier. I was checking it out," he explained, noticing us out the corner of his eyes. "So who's your friends?" Once again, Link introduced us and we waved. "Huh," Dark said. "Well, it's cool to meet you guys."

Link was tensed throughout the whole thing. And I would soon find out why. "So Serenity?" Dark suddenly asked.

I whipped around to face Dark. "H-Huh?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, cutie. You dating anyone?"

I could've sworn I heard both my brother and Link growl. Staring at Dark strangely, I replied, "N-No?"

Dark smirked. "No? Cool. You wanna…"

"Dark," Link growled. Dark stared at him, confused. Then he pointed to me, and Link nodded.

"Sorry, man. Didn't realize," he apologized. Then he smirked again. "So little brother had a long first day, huh?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Dark," Link groaned. "You're only a minute older than me."

Dark scoffed. "Ah, no. I'm a minute and a HALF older. So that still makes you the wittle brother," he said, acting like a five year old.

We all laughed as Link and Dark started wrestling with each other. It was quite the sight. Perhaps the rest of my life wouldn't be so bad with friends like these. "Hey, guys? Can I use your bathroom?" I asked, once my laughing calmed.

"Down the hallway," Dark grunted, still trying to get Link in a headlock.

"First door on the… left," Link finished while he swept Dark's legs from under him.

I chuckled and got up, toting my oxygen tank behind me. I found the bathroom rather easily and quickly relieved myself. As I washed my hands, I stared into the mirror. Silver eyes, flecked with a bluish-purple color, stared back at me. I looked surprisingly normal, except for the tubes in my nose.

Suddenly, I felt my hip burning. I slowly lifted up the end of my shirt, with shaking hands as my breath became labored. The inky, black mark over my hip had spread over the side of my torso. I was getting worse. I could feel the pain in my hip increasing. It soon became hard to stand. I felt my legs buckle and I landed heavily on my side, pain shooting through me. I struggled to stand, but knocked over my tank instead. I cried out as the pain became too much.

Someone pounded against the bathroom door. "Serenity! Serenity!" they shouted. I stayed awake long enough to see Link rush in as the door was kicked in. Dark and Vaati were holding Ty in the background, trying to console him. My vision turned hazy as I felt Link pick me up. "Stay with me, Serenity," he said, gently.

"I'm sorry," I breathed. It looked like I wasn't going to survive. I silently prayed to the goddesses to watch over Ty, a single tear falling down my face. My vision finally went black and my body went limp. "I'm… sorry."

* * *

**So stressful ending, I know. And I'm sorry. How does everyone like it so far? Our favorite demon even joined the story.**

**Dark: Yeah, I did!**

**Link: -_- Chill out.**

**… ****Anyway, I won't be updating on any story for a while starting on the 29****th****of June to the 7****th****of July. I will be on vacation. I want lots of reviews while I'm gone. Also, for those who have read Sorrowful Loneliness, please do the poll if you haven't already. You can find it on my profile. Oh, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin either. Great anime, though.**

**Dark: Now, rate and review. If you do, I'll have a surprise for you guys. (winks)**

**Link: I'm slightly worried now.**

**Me too. But like Dark said, please, rate and review, people. I live off of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blarg! **

**Dark: What was that?**

**My disappointment. **

**Dark: Um. Yeah. While Courage of Awesome is being all depressed for some reason, enjoy the story.**

**Link: Courage of Awesome does not own Zelda.**

**STOP REMINDING ME!**

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

_What's that sound?_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

_It's kind of annoying._

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

I opened my eyes slowly, bound to find out what that annoying noise was. I didn't know where I was. Instead of the familiar black walls of my bedroom, I was met with white, sterile walls. Bright, fluorescent lights shined with a blinding power. Where was I?

Turning my head to the side, my eyes landed on an IV drip, a cannula, and a heart monitor (the source of the noise). I was in a hospital. _No, I shouldn't be here! _ I felt myself start to panic. Why was I here?!

I threw the covers off of me and jumped out of the hospital bed. I ripped the cannula off my head as well as the IV from my arm and I took the little heart monitor clip off my finger. I was not in my right mind.

_I've got to get out of here! _I told myself, taking wobbly steps towards the door, my hospital gown swishing around me. I could hear the machine behind me flat line since nothing was hooked up to it. My breathing became more and more labored the further I wobbled. What was causing me to panic so much that I'd do this to myself.

I suddenly tripped and landed on the hard linoleum floor. I cried out in pain and discomfort just as the door swung open. "Serenity!" a voice yelled. "What the hell did you do?!"

I tossed my head around as my body began to spasm from the lack of oxygen just so I could see who entered. Before I could identify the other person in the room, I was picked up and brought into a warm, firm chest. The person moved quickly and set me down on the bed before snatching the cannula up from the floor and putting back in my nose.

Oxygen rapidly filled my lungs, and I took a deep breath. Sputtering coughs escaped me as my breathing returned to normal. I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"Serenity!" they yelled. My eyes focused on the face above me, and I recognized my Adonis immediately. Link. "What the hell were you thinking?! Why would you do that to yourself?!" he shouted. He sounded angry.

I felt my mind clearing, becoming more focused. "I-I don't know. I woke up t-to the heart monitor and for some reason, I felt myself be thrown in a panic. I-It was like… I didn't have any self-control," I explained.

Link breathed in deeply, then sighed. "J-Just don't do that again, okay? I was so worried."

I licked my chapped lips. I could of sworn I saw Link's eyes follow the movement. "Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked him. He handed me a glass of water, and I greedily accepted it as he spoke.

"After you passed out in my bathroom yesterday, I brought you here. Y-You were spouting nonsense about someone coming to take over the world. You were admitted, and the others and I have been worrying ever since, especially your dad," Link explained.

"My dad's here? And what's this about taking over the world?" I questioned.

Link shook his head. "If I knew, I'd tell you." He rubbed his face with his hand. That's when I noticed his right bicep was bandaged.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"When you passed out, Ty panicked and broke away from Dark and Vaati. He wanted to be with you, and when I tried to hold him back, he bit me."

My blood froze. I felt sweat drip down my face. "H-He b-bit you?" I stammered.

Link nodded. "Yeah, he did. He has some of the strongest and sharpest fangs I have ever seen on a vampire."

My head snapped towards Link's direction. "How did you know?!"

Link raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, besides the fact that he bit me," he began. I blushed, feeling stupid. "I knew beforehand. I've met other vamps. It's pretty easy when you know what to look for."

"I see." I let my head fall in shame.

Link held up his hands. "Relax, I won't tell anyone. You have my word."

I smiled. "So when can I get out of here?"

My companion suddenly frowned. "Serenity, there's something you need to see. Look at your torso."

I lifted my hospital gown up just under my chest and I was surprised. Almost my entire waist was black. I was dying. I dropped my gown, depressed. I laid back down and pulled the covers over my head. "Link, can you leave me alone. I'm suddenly tired."

There was a pregnant pause. "Yeah, sure," Link finally spoke. I felt him pat my back before I heard the sounds of his retreating footsteps.

I sighed to myself under the covers. The disease was finally catching up to me. I was dying.

* * *

_I felt rough stone floors scrape against the bottom of my feet. Ice and frost laced the cracks of the stone. As I stepped on some, I noticed it wasn't cold. Was I dreaming?_

_Whatever was happening, I could tell I was in a castle. As I walked through the long corridors, the torches flickering against the walls, I suddenly felt as if I wasn't alone. Slowly, I turned around to see a dark figure down the hall as if he'd been there the whole time. A black cloak billowed in a nonexistent wind and the figure took off the black hood covering his face._

_My breath hitched in my throat as I stared wide eyed at the stranger. He was undeniably handsome, but he had a sinister aura around him. He was pale and almost looked sickly. He brushed black bangs from his dark eyes before adjusting the low ponytail he wore._

_"__Serenity," he called out in a mocking tone. "Come to me. It is time to go."_

_I backed up some, grabbing the material of the hospital gown near my neck. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" I demanded._

_The stranger sighed deeply. "It appears you don't remember. No matter," he said, smiling evilly, fangs glinting in the low light. "It's only a matter of time before I find you. And when I do, I will collect what is mine. As was our deal." The mysterious stranger turned and started to walk away. "So long, sweet Serenity. Your soul is mine!"_

* * *

I bolted upright in the hospital bed and screamed. In an instant, Link was by my side. And so was my… dad? "Are you okay?! What's the matter?!" the urged me to answer.

I was still shaking. That dream had struck a chord in me. The man in my dream seemed so real… was he? Was he coming for my… my soul?

At that moment, Ty came running in and he flung himself into dad's arms. "Daddy!" he cried.

"What's wrong?" my father replied.

Tears rushed down my brothers face, making his cheeks all red and puffy. "I was walking through the hall… and… and I heard a voice but when I turned around… there was no one there!" he cried. He rubbed his face into dad's chest, a thing he had done all his life.

Dad looked suddenly concerned. "And what did this voice say, Tyler?" he asked, using Ty's full name. He stroked his hair, waiting for him to calm down.

"I-It was so weird and scary! It said to… to protect."

"Protect?" dad asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"To protect the ones I care about," Ty finished.

Dad looked down at Ty with sympathy. "Oh, Tyler," he spoke softly. He dug in his pocket for something. When he found it, he held it out to Ty's nose. My brother took a sniff and was out like a light.

"Whoa! What did you do, Mr. Clare?!" Link jumped up in surprise.

My dad chuckled. "It's just a plant that puts people to sleep for a little while when broken and inhaled. I always keep some with me just in case Ty or Serenity has an episode and needs to calm down."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I do not have "episodes" or anything similar to that," I explained.

Dad looked at me, skeptic. "Yeah." He turned back to Link. "Anyway, now that I know you know of our situation, I assume I can trust you?" Link nodded in confirmation. "Good," dad sighed. "Well, first things first: explaining what's going on. As you probably figured out, Ty isn't a born vampire. He was turned, so unlike a born vampire it took a long time for his inner voice to emerge."

"Inner voice?" I questioned.

"It's the best way I can describe it. An inner voice is basically the reflections of a person and their beliefs. It's the vampire side of them. The inner voice is the inner vampire so to speak. It relies more on the baser instincts making it somewhat animal like. So Ty now has a vampire voice in his head arguing with his conscience. Thank goodness Ty is a sweet boy, or his inner vampire voice could be serious trouble," dad explained the best he could.

"Well, that explains a lot now. There's just one problem, actually two. Why did his inner vampire voice pop up now of all times, and who turned Ty?" Link brought up.

"Actually, there's another thing we should be asking," I interjected. "How do you know about all this, Dad?"

Dad sighed… again. "I suppose your old enough to know. The truth is, I was originally a hunter of the supernatural. If any tried to murder the public, scheme against people, steal, and etc., I would deal with them."

_Whoa, dad is kind of cool! _I thought to myself.

"Mr. Clare," Link began.

Dad held up his hand. "Please, just call me Acheron."

Link looked dumbfounded. "Okay? Back to the main matter at hand, who turned Ty?"

My dad shook his head. "I don't know. I don't even know how it happened besides the little bits and pieces I get from my kids' reoccurring nightmares. As Serenity probably told you, Ty has always been sick since birth. Well, one day, he became so ill, he almost died. I remember something about Serenity staying at home to watch Ty while I went to get help. I get back home, Ty's a vampire and Serenity is passed out on the floor, covered in blood."

"I was?!" I exclaimed.

Dad turned his saddened gaze to me. "You still don't remember much, do you?" He sighed, giving me the impression he had a sighing problem.

I looked down at the spotted hospital blanket covering me. "During that nightmare, there was a man there, a vampire. He said he was coming and he was going to collect my soul."

Link's and my dad's eyes widened. They stared in horror as they absorbed my words. I just stared down at my bed.

"I think I may know what's going on," my dad suddenly announced. I looked to him with confusion. "It has something to do with your current condition… and something else. Your mother."

"Mom? But she's dead, isn't she?"

Dad nodded. "Yes, but I've hidden something from you kids for a long time now. Your mother was a demon."

That's when my world truly changed.

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter.**

**Link: Okay, so why have you been so depressed lately.**

**Recently, I've finished a video game called Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon and it was just depressing. One of the last lines was something along the lines of: After she died, I was truly… and utterly… alone. Isn't that depressing?!**

**Dark: I see your point.**

**I think Crow was my favorite character. I didn't like him at first because he was annoying but he's so much more deeper and funny. I mean randomly kissing Seto (main character), hilarious! I was like, "There's a yaoi reference in this game?! What the heck?!" Then I laughed for ten minutes straight. Then Crow dies later in the game. I bawled.**

**Link: Well, before she continues much longer, rate and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter another day. Kind of repetitive, isn't it? But hey, if it isn't broke, don't fix it.**

**Anyway, it's time for another chapter. I know you guys are excited, aren't you? So without further ado, enjoy! I do not own Zelda.**

* * *

I stared at my father, my eyes as wide as saucers. What did this mean? Was he pulling my leg at a time like this? Or was he serious? "Mother was a d-demon? What do you mean?" I asked him, nervous of the approaching answer.

My dad breathed in deeply. "It was during my twelfth year as a hunter. We had been assigned a mission to escort a group of rogue demons most people refer to as nymphs to a special sector. We were going to use their cultivating capabilities to engineer super healing herbs. It seemed suspicious to me that the higher ups issued this without the nymphs doing anything of consequence to be used this way. They were, after all, a neutral tribe that only cared about their own wellbeing. Turns out we were under corrupted rule who wanted to monopolize the nymphs and their power. Once the others and I realized this, we did what we could to stop them. Admits the chaos, most of my team died. It was only by a miracle that a few lived."

I heard Link's breath hitch and I turned to look at him. He was on the edge of his seat. "What happened after?" he asked, obviously interested.

Dad absentmindedly stroked Ty's hair as the boy continued to sleep on his lap. "We eventually defeated the corrupted leaders of the hunters. However, as a failsafe, our ex-leader commissioned a type of rig that would destroy the habitat the nymphs lived in at the sector if he were to be killed. The glass ceiling and walls exploded, sending shards and metal support beams raining down. A lot of the nymphs died, but we did get the rest out, or so it appeared. In our haste, we hadn't noticed a nymph towards the far side of the habitat; stuck. Her leg was caught by a stray rope wrapped around a pillar and she couldn't get it undone in her panic," dad recalled his memories.

"When I heard that melodious voice call out for help, I was hooked. I had never acted so fast. Without thinking, I charged in head first, dodging the falling debris to help one little nymph. Then I saw her. She had long, soft hair, greener than any field or forest you would ever see. Her eyes were a like a raging ocean with little icecaps floating inside of them. She was so pale, at first you'd thought she'd be sickly, but when the light hit her, she seemed to glow a warm honey-like color. She was tall and graceful, but firm and strong willed. In that instant, I knew I was in love," he said, sentimentally. "I was in love with the forest nymph Felia."

"Wait a minute," I brought up. "Mom's hair wasn't green, it was black."

Dad smiled at me. "Of course it was," he argued. "She knew she had to hide her heritage from most of the people or she could be used with the right kind of leverage. You must remember, Serenity. The supernatural weren't accepted then as they are now. And even now it's still rough. In fact, I imagine you're hair will turn green once your powers awaken, but you're getting ahead of me." Dad looked up to the ceiling, lightly humming. "Now where was I? Ah, yes. Anyway, I happened to notice the broken beam falling directly for Felia and I reacted. I threw myself at the nymph and was impaled by the beam. Felia had managed to get herself free from the rope and started to run away. At that moment, I knew I was dying. My mind went blank there as the world came crashing around me, literally. But the next thing I knew, a soft, angelic voice was singing to me. As I regained consciousness and opened my eyes, I could see a green light, almost magical, had surrounded me and it was emanating from Felia. She was crouched over me, singing and healing my wound, saving me. I asked her later why she did it and she simply replied, 'One good turn deserves another.' To say it threw me for a loop was an understatement. Nymphs, much like their distant relatives the sirens, were known for luring men in with their songs so they could mate. Afterwards, they killed them, so it was confusing as to why a nymph would save a mortal man. Perhaps she was luring me in."

"That's a lot to think about, Mr. Acheron," Link commented.

Dad smiled at Link. "Yes, it is. Which is why I wondered why she came to visit me after the incident time and time again without trying to seduce me with her womanly wiles, so to speak. Turns out she had fallen in love as well, with me of all people. We started to go out on dates, but we never appeared to the public. And each time we saw each other, we fell more and more in love. It was against code at the time for a hunter to be in a relationship with a supernatural, so I quit. The following spring, Felia and I were married." Dad stared at the floor as he smiled, black hair falling in front of his face. After a period of time, he continued. "A few years later, we began trying for a child. Soon Felia became pregnant with Ty. Though it wasn't common and was very rare, it wasn't impossible for nymph to bear a son, but a pregnancy involving a son causes a nymph to become ill. As a result, Ty was born a very frail child and wasn't able to harbor a demon spirit, so he was born human. This is very rare. Children of a human and demon union should automatically be a half-demon, but somehow Ty wasn't. His autism actually comes from my side of the family."

The whole time dad recalled his memories, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Knowing the person you love, the mother of two children, died. And having such sweet memories… It would be absolute hell for me.

"A doctor told us if Felia was to become pregnant a second time, she would die. She didn't care, though. Felia so badly wanted a daughter to love and teach the powers of a nymph to. She begged and begged me for a daughter. Don't get me wrong, she loved Ty with all her heart, but she wanted someone who'd understand the burden of her powers. Someone who shared a common thing, ability with. A year later, she became pregnant with you, Serenity. And when you were born, you were so beautiful and Felia was so happy. Ty was absolutely overjoyed when he finally he got to see you. Believe it or not, Ty, even though he was a little more than a year old, also begged me for a little sister he could dote on. And I was happy I complied with their wishes. As soon as I saw you, you had me wrapped around your finger and you owned a piece of my heart," dad explained to us, silent tears dripping down his face from his blue eyes. The next time he spoke, his voice began to quiver. "True enough, after your birth, Felia became deathly ill. And as you know, she lived for a little more than a decade, well past her predicted time, but then one day she died."

I looked down in shame. "So I killed mom," I said quietly, my voice barely a whisper.

"No!" my dad exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders. "Don't think that way! Your mother wanted you more than anything! It was not your fault! I don't want to hear that come from you ever again, do you understand me?!"

I nodded. "Understood, Dad. But what does being a half-demon have to do with my condition?" I asked.

"If I'm correct, the dormant demon spirit inside of you is fighting against the curse of the vampire. I'm assuming it's literally trying to push the curse out of you. That's what that black spot is. Your demon spirit doesn't realize it's killing you trying to get the curse out. It's putting too much strain on a human body," dad theorized.

"So what you're saying, sir, is that there's an inner war waging inside Serenity, killing her," Link finalized.

My dad nodded grimly. "It seems so. The only way to stop this, is to get rid of the curse before her body does, or else she'll die."

I gritted my teeth and stared at my lap as I began to cry in frustration. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here. You should be addressing me, Dad. It's my body!" I snapped. I looked to my father. "What if I don't want this gone?!"

"Why would you say that?" Link questioned, his eyes narrowed and his mouth agape. "Why do you sound like you want to die?"

"Wouldn't it be better if I wasn't here? Dad wouldn't have all these medical bills and he could focus on Ty. You wouldn't be constantly saving me. Vaati could finally focus completely on his magic. I wouldn't be holding anyone back anymore. I accepted that I was going to die as a human, it makes no difference as a half-demon," I told them.

I looked to see Link shocked and yet… furious. "You were prepared to die this whole time… and you weren't even going to try and fight back?! Why would you give up on life so easily?!" Link was standing up now, rage written across his face. I stared at him, speechless, tears drying on my cheeks. "Okay, maybe some lives would be easier without you here, but that doesn't mean they'd be better! Vaati wouldn't have the best friend he does now to motivate him to do his magic! Your dad wouldn't have a daughter to love! I wouldn't have someone I want to get to know better and look out for! I'd still be all alone in that school! And think of Ty, he wouldn't have a sister who cares for him and he can depend on. You have to think about how our lives would change… and not for the better. Think about that," he finished, slumping back in his seat, exhausted from his rant.

I stared in disbelief. Honestly and surprisingly, I had never thought about it like that before. I felt stupid in comparison to the bigger picture.

Link suddenly stood up. "Mr. Acheron, sir? I'd like to talk to you outside, if possible."

"Of course," dad replied, gently positioning Ty in his chair and following Link out.

They stayed outside the room, talking in hushed whispers. I could see their silhouettes moving behind the frosted, glass of the door's window. Dad suddenly let out a loud, "What?!" It was quiet again for a mere moment before both of them came in again.

Link stood at the foot of the hospital bed and stared me dead in the eyes. "As from today, you are my responsibility and I refuse to let you die. Now you might want to get some sleep. You'll be checking out tomorrow and we'll be going on a vampire hunt. If no one can get that curse out of you, we'll just do it ourselves and kill that bastard vampire," Link said, smirking. And with that, he left.

* * *

The next day, I was less than thrilled. Let's just say that Vaati came to visit me and he figured out our plan of tracking down a vampire. He came up with a way to keep it from biting me.

"Vaati, this is stupid," I told him.

"No, it's genius!" he insisted.

"Stupid."

"Genius!

"Vaati, I'm wearing a dog cone on my head! I'm not going out in this! Plus, the vampire could rip it off! Besides, I've been dealing with Ty and Link and my dad will be there," I argued from inside my dog inspired prison.

"Fine, but don't go getting bit on the neck!" Vaati yelled.

I sighed. "The vamp wants my soul, not my blood."

A few more words were spoken before Vaati left me to change. I couldn't believe it. I was going to go track down a vampire. That's when the irony hit me. "I guess those people at school were right. I really am a demon... or at least half of one."

* * *

**Badda bing badda boom! Chapter is dumb… I mean done. Something.**

**Anyway, this was really an informative chapter. It was kind of depressing so I threw in that little comedy. Hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Please, rate and review.**


End file.
